


After Hours

by aimeejessica



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/pseuds/aimeejessica
Summary: The surgery has closed for the day, but Patrick has some last minute paperwork to finish up before they can go home. Shelagh finds a way to busy herself while she waits.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I unexpectedly got this anonymous prompt about an hour ago, and I haven't actually written anything like it. So I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> "what about... under the desk blowjob in patrick’s office, maybe after hours while he ‘tries to work’?"

She leaned her shoulder against the door jamb, one leg holding her weight while the other crossed over it. From her position, she watched her husband work, enjoying watching him write in his illegible scrawl, the way his brow furrowed occasionally and how he would realise she was there and he would stop and smile at her.

Surgery had closed for the day, Shelagh having just come back from seeing out the last of the patients while Patrick finalised his notes ready for them to be filed away in her complex filing system.

She loved him like this best, something she had admitted to him in the past. She enjoyed watching him work; adoring the time and care he put into each person who came to him, regardless of their ailment. 

Taking a few strides into his office, she sat herself opposite him as he continued to work, eyes watching ink stain the pages as he wrote. She had made a weak attempt to read what he scribbled on the page, but the combination of his handwriting and reading upside-down made her give up. Instead, she resorted to looking behind him at the mantle, a spread of photographs lining the wooden shelf.

"I'm sorry," his apology brought her out of her thoughts. "I shouldn't be much longer."

She nodded her response, trying to figure out how to pass the time. She would usually square away the little staff room, but one of the nurses had already taken care of it that evening, she thought about collecting her belongings, but those were already gathered and hung from the hook on Patrick's door.

She returned her gaze to her husband's hands, watching flick the pen idly between his thumb and forefinger, thinking how to continue his notes. Mesmerised by the practiced movements of his fingers, she found her mind wandering, knowing exactly what other _practiced movements_ those fingers were capable of.

She felt a heat rise to her cheeks as her thoughts got the best of her. She had worked herself up, and if she wasn't wanting to leave earlier, she most definitely was now. Judging by the ink on the page in front of her husband, she knew it would be another half hour before he would be finished. She thought about leaving him and heading home to begin cooking tea for their family, but that would break the routine they had become accustomed to; one would never leave without the other.

The chair creaked as she stood, her her shoes clacked on the hardwood floor as she wordlessly excused herself to the bathroom. She had gone to freshen up, her thoughts had made her hot and bothered and she hoped that a splash of cold water would tide her over until the pair returned home.

She took a glance at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were scarlet, her hair damp at the roots, and her glasses pushed up on her head from her attempt to calm herself. She took a deep breath, watching her chest rise and fall with the motion, but her uniform felt constricting and so she eased the feeling, popping open a couple of buttons. Patting her face dry, she pulled her glasses back down to settle on the bridge of her nose and made her way back to Patrick's office.

Her footsteps had become louder, signalling her return, and Patrick had briefly torn his eyes away from his work to look to his wife. Her appearance caught him off guard; a flush on her cheeks, her uniform open a lot more than considered appropriate and her hair looking less tidy than it had earlier.

"Are you feeling unwell?" His tone was worried and he discarded his pen on the desk, his wife's wellbeing was his priority. He extended a hand for her to take, and as she did, he pulled her towards him.

His hand was cold as he placed it on her forehead, quickly judging her temperature before pulling back. "Shelagh?"

"Just feeling a little warm is all," she brushed him off, leaning over him to place a kiss on the top of his head. 

"If you're sure," he double checked, letting his hand settle on her hip. "I really shouldn't be much longer,"

The hand on her hip caused her entire body to boil. Her thoughts had carried her too far down this path, and his touch was the icing on the cake. Losing her footing in the moment, her hip bumped his desk, causing a loose paper to flutter to the ground. 

She was losing composure quickly and his cocked eyebrow didn't go unnoticed. Apologising, she dropped to a crouch to pluck the paper but instead of carrying out her task, she fell to her knees, her desire controlling her being.

Placing a hand on the arm of his chair, she pushed, causing the furniture to turn so he was now facing her directly.

He looked at her, perplexed by the position she was in. He searched her eyes, the usual vibrant blue was almost non-existent as her pupils dilated, her lips were parted ever so slightly, her tongue flicking across them subconsciously to keep them moist, and he admired the view that her popped buttons allowed.

She couldn't help herself, placing a hand on each of his knees she pushed them apart slightly so she could position herself between his legs. As she became closer to him, her hands ran up his thighs, stopping dangerously close to his groin. 

Their eyes never broke contact, a silent understanding shared between them about what was about to happen. 

Her dominant right hand palmed over his clothed manhood, feeling how it was now swelling against his trousers. Her fingers nimbly plucked at the button, popping it with ease as he shrugged his suspenders from his shoulders, raising his hips slightly off his chair to pull the offending materials of his trousers and briefs down to sit on his thighs.

His erection sprang free only a few inches from Shelagh's face and his breath hitched in anticipation.

"Don't you have patient notes to complete?" She asked innocently. He shuddered as the air expelled from her words caressed his sensitive flesh.

He angled his body to keep writing his notes, but if he were being honest with himself, he was no longer in a position to focus on anything but the woman in front of him.

He felt a tentative finger make contact with him, gently running up the underside of his penis before a soft, warm hand curled around him and slowly stroked him.

Shelagh's desire was stoked to maximum capacity, and with each stroke of her hand she heard him groan. Feeling a little bolder than usual, she brought her face closer to his shaft, her eyes still on him to ensure he was working; or had the appearance of working.

She pressed her lips to the top of his length on her next downward stroke, pulling his foreskin down and relishing in the hiss he let escape through clenched teeth. This spurred her on, and instead of placing another kiss, she flattened her tongue against the underside of his head, slowly exploring him.

She teased him, removing her mouth and hand from him. The sound of his pen clattering to the desk as she spat on her palm for lubrication had her smirk at him. 

His eyes clenched shut as her hand grasped him a little more firmly than she had done before, and with one stroke his head fell back.

When she was certain that there was no way he was watching her, she surprised him by taking him completely in her mouth. His hand flew from its relaxed position on the desk and tangled in her loosened hair.

He groaned as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, each time she came to the top, she would use her tongue to lap at his glans. 

Shelagh wasn't sure it was possibly for her husband to grow more erect, but she was certain he had. She removed her hand from his length and slid it under his Oxford, palming across his stomach.

Opening her mouth wider, she attempted to accept the full length of him into her mouth. The only protest she made was the gag as he hit the back of her throat. 

She repeated the motion. Each time she came back up, a combination of saliva and pre-come would leak from the corners of her mouth before she forced her head back down in further attempts to satisfy him.

He felt his pleasure build to a great precipice under the ministrations of his wife. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "Shelagh, I'm going to," he gave her a warning out of courtesy, and she hummed against him as she swallowed the hard length to the back of her throat for the last time. 

The combination of the warm, softness of her mouth, the tightness of the back of her throat and the vibrations of her hum had his release come quickly, spilling down her throat.

She held her position until she felt his length stop twitching and for him to grow soft in her mouth. Pulling back from him, she used a finger to wipe at the corners of her mouth, removing the evidence of what had occurred between them.

"Well, that was different," she offered and gave him a sweet smile, rising to her feet and departing to the bathroom to clean herself properly, leaving Patrick sitting in his office to process what had just happened. 

Returning his briefs and trousers to their appropriate positions, he leaned back in his chair and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Bloody hell," he said to himself, his notes all but forgotten about.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As I said in my beginning note, I haven't actually written anything like this yet. And when I say that, I mean it - I've never written a BJ scene.
> 
> So to those that did survive this attempt, how was it? Did the lesbian do a good job writing hetero oral? 😂
> 
> Also, yes, I made Shelagh swallow 😅 can't imagine she would be one to enjoy cleaning up a mess.


End file.
